Severus Snape And The Marauders
by The Devil's Warrior
Summary: Severus Snape only had one wish, and that was to be able to go back to where it all began, where he met Lilly Evans, his childhood crush and be able to save her. With a brain of knowledge, Severus Snape must keep Lilly away from James Potter and make sure that she does not slip away from her for the second time.


-Chapter One-

-Reborn-

* * *

Death! Destruction! Severus Snape, former Headmaster and Potion Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, could remember dying, it was painless, quick and almost forgettable within a second. He swallowed a lump of guilt, his last sight was those dark emerald eyes and he knew that he would never see anything that made him feel alive again. He did not know where he was or where he would wake up. Harry Potter, was Voldemort dead? Had Harry won? Those thoughts raced through his aching mind as something jerked him forward. A flash of bright light filled the warm air. Thud! Severus landed softly with a thud.

"Are you okay, Sev?" he heard that sweet and quiet voice, it had been years since he had heard it, and now, it was almost a faint whisper as his eyes slowly opened and he could see nothing but the sunlight blinding him. He gasped loudly and found himself staring at Lilly Potter, her fresh and young face, what was this magic? Was this dream or his choice of heaven? He could not talk, whisper or scream in delight.

Severus could not stop himself when he hugged Lilly, his friend, his childhood crush, and the only woman that he had ever loved, apart from his mother. He held her tightly, his arms were draped around her shoulder and then her head was pushed firmly against his chest. He was not going to let her die! He knew everything, everything about Lord Voldemort and he was going to make sure that Lilly Evans never fell in love with James Potter! He was quite surprised when Lilly had returned the hug with the same amount of enthusiasm as he did.

"You're here, right in front of me!" Severus whispered softly, his expression was a mixture of shock and fear as the sense of guilt washed over his skinny body. He looked down at his body, he was now a young boy of eleven, just a day away from attending Hogwarts and he could remember this day like it was yesterday. Her eyes glimmered brightly and her long hair, the colours of burning embers. How could he know if this was a dream or not? He stared at the faint shimmer of emerald eyes and was almost lost in those eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lilly replied softly, her expression was confused and a soft frown had flashed quite quickly across her face. "Are you sure that you're okay, Sev?"

How many times was she going to ask him that question?

"I'm not so sure, Lilly," Severus whispered softly and his heart hammered. He could not stop the small tear from appearing at the corner of his eye, he did not know when the last time he had cried. Lilly saw it, her expression was soft and warm as she brushed away the trickling tear away from his cheek.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Severus quickly asked and Lilly flinched.

"Are you okay, Sev?" Lilly asked and she probed her friend for another answer.

"I haven't felt great in years!" Severus said and Lilly stared blankly at him. What did he mean by that? Lilly thought, she softly shook her head and her hands slipped away from him. "And you look so different!"

"What are you talking about?" her words trailed off into nothing as she asked a question. "Sev, we only saw each other yesterday, and I looked the same then, are you nervous about going to Hogwarts tomorrow?

Tomorrow? It was that time already! He was going back to Hogwarts and every piece of information that he needed.

"What do you want to do today?" Lilly asked him, and Severus could not remember what his childhood was like, he tried to forget about his home at Spinner's End. He felt refreshed and blessed.

"Can we go to the park, we could go on the swings, Severus?" Lilly said and Severus hoped that Petunia would not follow them.

"That sounds great!" Severus said and Lilly beamed brightly at him. "Why are you different today?"

Somehow, Severus did not know if he would tell Lilly about everything. Should he? Too many thoughts were running through his head right now and he needed to focus on one. What was going to happen at Hogwarts? She held his hand, the warm feeling in his stomach had returned and Severus grasped her hand in his. Lilly blinked and a curious frown appeared on her face. Softly, a colour of blush crept up her neck and spread across her face. Quickly, the two eleven-year-olds sprinted across to the park of Spinner's End and she found herself feeling comfortable with their hands clasped together. What did this mean? She panted breathlessly and the gate of the park creaked open. Severus heard the clang of the gate, and the swings were no longer rusted and forgotten. He sat down on the one of the swings, it creaked and Severus' hand was still wrapped around hers. He did not want to let her hand slip away from his, afraid of what might happen.

"You're my best and only friend, I really like spending time with you," Severus whispered and was unsure if Lilly had heard him. She blinked and smiled warmly at him.

"I know!" she whispered softly and their eyes met. "I feel the same!"

His heart hammered at the thought of everything was going to be different. The glorious sunlight had blinded him and he never felt more alive. Lilly knew about the different houses, the names and the qualities that they required.

"What house do you think I will be in, Sev?" Lilly asked Severus and the force of that question nearly knocked him down onto the ground. He winced and Lilly saw it.

"I'm not so sure!" Severus whispered.

"Are you okay, Sev?" Lilly asked again and Severus quickly composed himself. He nodded his head and Lilly relaxed.

"So, what house do you will be in?" Lilly asked him.

"I think I'm going to be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, I doubt that I will be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor

"Why not?" Lilly asked him and she softly moved the swing forward.

"I probably end up following my mother's footsteps!" Severus said.

"What about me, Sev? Where do you think I will be sorted?"

"You are going to be in Gryffindor," Severus said and Lilly snorted.

"I doubt I'm ever going to be in Gryffindor, Sev!" she said.

"How come?"

"Don't you have to be brave and strong?" she asked.

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Listen to me, Lilly Evans," Severus said quite quickly and had to stop himself from saying Potter. He felt a bitter taste in his mouth and sighed happily. "You are brave, smart and strong, you're going to be a great witch!"

"How are we sorting into houses, Sev?" Lilly asked and Severus was sure that he had already told Lilly everything there was about Hogwarts.

"We are sorted into the different houses by the Sorting Hat!"

"Really? How cool!" Lilly exclaimed and her eyes were dancing with delight.

"What happens if I end up in Slytherin? That's where all the bad witches and wizards go!" Lilly said and her whole body trembled.

"I doubt it!" Severus reassured her. "I really think you will end up in Gryffindor."

"Really?" Lilly asked.

He nodded and smiled softly.

"Do you think will be sorted into the same House, Severus?"

Would it ever happen? The same thought had already crossed his mind, no, he was never going to be sorted into another House than Slytherin. He needed to keep James Potter away from Lilly.

"Did Professor McGonagall tell you how to get onto the platform when she explained the letter to your parents?"

Lilly nodded her head.

"Isn't it sweet and amazing, Sev?" Lilly whispered and her eyes lit up. "I can't wait for it!"

They sat there, swinging, and swung for what seemed like hours, with Severus telling Lilly everything he knew about Hogwarts.

"Will it matter if I'm a Muggle-born?" Lilly asked.

"No!" Severus reassured her as darkness fell over there.

"It's getting dark, isn't it? I have to be home!" Lilly said nervously and they both got up from the swings. Severus walked Lilly home.

"I will meet you on the train, Lilly!" Severus said and Lilly could not stop the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I can't wait and I don't think I will sleep at all!" she exclaimed when her house came into view. Lilly turned around and hugged Severus tightly, it surprised and he thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest. She ran into the house and Severus Snape, a eleven-year old boy was left alone with his own thoughts.


End file.
